This revised application is for a five-year renewal of the base operating grant P51 RR00167 for the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center (WNPRC) and includes requests for AIDS research-related support. The WNPRC base grant provides services and resources for research programs addressing human health issues utilizing nonhuman primate models in its Division of Research Programs. The WNPRC, located on the campus of the University of Wisconsin-Madison, is fully integrated into the mission of UWMadison, including research and training links in the several schools and colleges, basic science and clinical departments, and interdisciplinary centers and institutes. In addition, WNPRC investigators have strong research collaborations with scientists across the US and internationally. These initiatives are led or coordinated by the Director's Office. The various services and resources that are partially Underwritten by this grant provide state-of-the-art support to researchers affiliated with the WNPRC at a cost and efficiency that enhance research quality and competitiveness. The Animal Services Division provides outstanding clinical and research support to investigators using our colonies of macaques and marmosets. The veterinarians and other staff in this division ensure that all animals receive proper clinical care and that research protocols are carried out appropriately; they also provide advice and training to investigators wishing to utilize NHP in their research. The Research Services Division includes Assay Services, Immunology and Virology Services, Genetic Services, and the Centralized Protocol Implementation Service that expedites the conduct of research projects in a coordinated manner. The recently organized Information Services Division integrates the existing activities of the Jacobsen Library and the Information Technology and Systems Services. The Operational Services Division includes Purchasing and Accounting Services, Grants Management Services, Human Resources, and Facilities Management and Shop Services. This division provides active and effective management to the administrative functions of the WNPRC, ensuring that the service and research units of the Center have the space, personnel, supplies, and equipment needed to carry out their activities as well as possible. The base grant leverages substantial amounts of other funding to enable the broad scope of biological and bidmedical research and discovery at the WNPRC.